I Love It (When You Drive Me Wild)
by articcat621
Summary: His adopted brother was a tease. There was no way to sugarcoat it. But Thor loved it.


Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

Warnings: AU - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language.

Thanks to xxDustnight88 and gaeilgerua for looking this over and cheering me on.

Written for IncrediblygoodLOKIng as part of the Thorki Valentine Exchange 2018 hosted by thorkievents on tumblr. I hope that you enjoy this bit of naughtiness! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! xx

* * *

 **I Love It (When You Drive Me Wild)**

Thor narrowed his eyes as he watched Loki from across the room. His adopted-brother had been an absolute pain in his ass since his father had brought him home, and it seemed that the older they got, the less Thor could tolerate him. He was always prancing around, doing whatever he wanted, and their parents never seemed to care.

The little shit was currently lounging on the couch, licking an ice cream. His shirt had ridden up, revealing a bit of his midriff. His appearance was innocent, but Thor could see the teasing actions as he licked his ice cream, pretending that he didn't see Thor in the other room.

Thor's cock hardened. Yeah, his adopted-brother was a little shit, but he loved it.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Thor upstairs in the bathroom. He was in the shower, currently trying to relieve himself of his current hard-on. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the cool tile of the shower. His hand gripped his cock, and he slowly began to work it.

When Thor closed his eyes, all he could see was Loki. His mischievous green eyes peering at him… his long, black hair pulled back into a loose bun. He always wore lounge pants around the house, knowing that Thor, and everyone else, could see that he wasn't wearing pants underneath.

He wanted to take that little tease and bend him over his knee. Punish him for teasing him so openly in front of their parents and friends.

"Need some help with that, brother?"

Thor's eyes flew open in surprise, and he nearly fell when he jumped. "Loki? What the hell!"

Loki grinned mischievously. He had obviously, and very quietly, snuck into the shower while Thor was lost in his thoughts. "Do you need some help with that, brother?" Loki asked again, the smirk on his face sending a thrill of excitement through Thor.

"You shouldn't be in here," Thor protested weakly.

"Probably not, but we both know we want me to be here." Loki smiled. "Besides, we're the only ones home, so let's have a little fun, brother."

"We're not really brothers," Thor said, his voice quiet.

"You're just trying to make yourself feel better about wanting me so badly," Loki said with a smirk. "But I want you too, Thor." He dropped to his knees, his eyes level with Thor's cock. "It's more perfect that I could have imagined."

Thor's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but abruptly shut it when Loki took his cock into his mouth. All thought left him at that very moment. "Shit," he groaned, his head rolling back and thumping against the shower wall once more. The way that Loki was sucking his cock made it clear that this wasn't his first time doing so, and a surge of jealousy washed over him.

Reaching down, Thor tangled his hands into Loki's long hair. "That's it, suck my cock," Thor groaned. "Fuck."

"Like that, don't you?" Loki asked, pulled away slightly, though his hand still worked the base of Thor's cock. "Have you touched yourself thinking of me?"

"Yes," Thor admitted, his cheeks flushed.

"Good, because I've done the same," Loki stated matter-of-factly. He took Thor's cock into his mouth once more, sucking fervently. His hand pumped the base of his cock, a small groan escaping his lips.

The sensation sent a chill up Thor's spine. "Oh, _yes_ , Loki," he whimpered. He felt himself grow closer to coming.

With his other hand, Loki lightly fondled Thor's sac. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Thor's cock before taking him deeper than before. The animalistic sound that tore from Thor's throat sent a thrill of excitement through Loki. He loved seeing Thor so undone.

Thor tightened his grip on Loki's hair. He pulled it carefully, holding Loki's head steady as he began to move his hips. Loki took the hint and slowed his movements, allowing Thor to fuck his mouth. "Yes, that's it," Thor groaned, thrusting into Loki's mouth. Closing his eyes, he could feel his body tighten in anticipation. Loki unexpectedly took him deeper, and Thor came with a groan, surprised when Loki eagerly swallowed his come. The sight before him was so hot; he knew that he would be ready to come again shortly.

Loki stood and wrapped his arms around Thor, kissing him firmly. Thor could taste himself in the kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He kissed Loki back firmly, enjoying the way that Loki's lithe body fit against his muscular one.

"Thor," Loki whispered against his lips.

"Mmm," Thor whispered, his eyes half closed as he still tried to regain his senses since coming. He reached down for Loki's cock, frowning when Loki stepped away.

"I had fun, brother; we'll have to do it again sometime." Loki leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Thor's lips.

"But I want more," Thor protested. "Please, let me." He glanced down at Loki's erection.

"Next time, brother." With a wink, Loki slipped from the shower before Thor could stop him or even protest his exit.

With a frustrated groan, he shook his head. Now that he and Loki had finally acknowledged the tension between the two of them, Thor hoped that they would be able to have a repeat of what had just transpired. He nearly groaned at the thought of burying his cock in Loki's tight, firm ass.

Knowing that there was no use in staying in the shower any longer, Thor shut the water off. He ran his hand through his damp locks before stepping out of the shower. He went to reach for his towel only to freeze. Loki must have taken his towel. Thor went to look in the cupboard that usually held fresh linens only to find that it was empty.

Loki had taken the last towel.

"Loki!" Thor shouted in frustration, knowing that he'd have to make the trek to his room naked now.

Yes, his adopted-brother was a little shit, but he loved it.


End file.
